


gonna make you a believer

by tiniestawoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x20 - Wolves of War, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimera Theo Raeken, Explicit Consent, Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Smut, no Scalia/Scalia gets explained away, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: Everything, in the moments after his vision had returned, seemed starkly clear. Like the regrowth of his eyes had made his vision better, wiped clean of 18 years of living, new and fresh. The library was dim, his friends were covered in dirt and dust and blood, but they were alive.At least, some of them. The ones in front of him; Lydia, Stiles, Malia and Derek. Peter, Jackson and Ethan were probably around somewhere. They’d all made it through but –The Hospital.--or the one where, after the battle with the Anuk Ite, Scott can finally see things clearly. Things like how he's been pretending not to be in love with Theo Raeken.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	gonna make you a believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CerinityKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/gifts), [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> First of all, big thanks to [Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG) who was magically awake this morning to read this before I posted it. Otherwise, it was getting posted typos and all because I'm still salty that I got goaded into writing it.
> 
> I'm a simple fish apparently? just dangle "oh hey soft sceo smut" on a hook and I will apparently bite. I'll apparently bite off a 4300 word chunk too. 
> 
> Rin, Demon, you're both _the worst_ but I hope you like it.

Scott hadn’t realized how terrified he’d been.

It wasn’t until the Anuk-ite was gone – him blinking through newly healed eyes at the pile of dust where it must have stood – that he realized how scared he’d been. Scared that he was going to fuck up. Scared that he wasn’t going to be good _enough_ to save everyone. Scared that he was going to give in, to look at the monster wearing faces he knew and loved and lose. 

He knew he couldn’t lose. Lives depended on him. So, so many lives.

Everything, in the moments after his vision had returned, seemed starkly clear. Like the regrowth of his eyes had made his vision better, wiped clean of 18 years of living, new and fresh. The library was dim, his friends were covered in dirt and dust and blood, but they were alive. 

At least, some of them. The ones in front of him; Lydia, Stiles, Malia and Derek. Peter, Jackson and Ethan were probably around somewhere. They’d all made it through but –

_The Hospital_.

He was running before he’d even consciously made the decision to, climbing into the jeep before realizing he didn’t have the keys. He hit the steering wheel, and then keys landed in his lap. He glanced to the side to see Stiles grinning, one arm wrapped around Malia and the other around Lydia. “Go make sure they’re okay.” Stiles said, “We’ll take care of things here.”

He’d had to make a choice, and it hadn’t been easy. The Anuk-ite was at the school. It was a bigger threat, the one he needed to face down himself, but the hospital – his _mother_ was at the hospital, _Liam_ was at the hospital.

So he’d sent the one person he had left, the person he trusted to do whatever it took to keep them safe. Scott knew the pack would never approve of his choice to trust Theo, but it hadn’t mattered in the moment. He’d been a firecracker burning from both ends. If he went off, so too did the rest of the town. His only choice had been to trust Theo.

And, it had felt effortless.

The clarity that came with his new eyes, with the lack of fear, it extended beyond his vision. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks became so glaringly obvious to Scott that he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d missed it. What he and Malia had shared, it had been out of fear, out of desperation, the need to touch and be touched when it felt like the world was ending.

Her kiss had calmed him down, brought him back, made him focus. But, neither of them had feelings for each other, and both of them knew it. Without the spectre of fear hanging over them it was painfully obvious.

He burst into the hospital to see Corey and Mason, curled around each other. Mason looked up and nodded, his hand rubbing slow circles into Corey’s back. There were sheriff’s deputies and the FBI crawling the place, rounding up whoever was left. A blood-darkened cloth covered what Scott assumed was a body a few floors up, where he found Liam and Nolan, both of them staring at the sheet just long enough to tell Scott exactly who was under it.

“Where’s Theo?” Scott asked, offering Liam a small, one-armed hug that the beta leaned into. There was no hesitation, not anymore. They all could have died tonight but they hadn’t. 

“He took Gabe’s pain as he was dying.” Liam said, turning up to look at Scott with red-rimmed grey eyes. “And then he left.” 

Scott’s eyes widened at that information, but before he had time to process it, he heard:

“Scott.” 

Scott turned to see his mother, and the vice of fear in his chest loosened just a bit more. He squeezed Liam’s shoulder and then hurried towards Melissa, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back just as fiercely, and if he felt wetness on his shoulder; tears of relief, he didn’t mention it. “Everyone’s okay. Do you know....Argent?” It wasn’t quite a question, but Scott wasn’t quite sure he could bring himself to ask it.

Chris Argent had become a friend in every way he had once been an enemy. One Argent grave was more than enough for Scott to visit, he didn’t want to add to the list.

“I’ve heard from him. He’s fine,” Melissa said, cupping one of Scott’s cheeks. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I did what I had to do.” Scott said, letting out a shaky breath and trying to force a smile onto his face. “Theo...have you seen him?”

Melissa cocked an eyebrow but nodded. “He said he needed some air.” 

_The roof._ Scott nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his mother’s cheek. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.” Melissa patted Scott’s cheek and then released him.

Scott took the stairs up to the roof, giving himself a moment to breathe knowing that somehow, against the odds, everyone he cared about had survived the war for Beacon Hills. In his best estimations he’d imagined losses; Chris, maybe, who walked into the lion's den and survived. Stiles or Lydia, who’d marched into Argent Arms to rescue Jackson, back inexplicably from England to fight a war he had no reason to fight. Were it not for Derek’s quick thinking and willingness to press a blowtorch to Scott’s skin without hesitation, even he could have died tonight. 

He was still rubbing the spot on his chest that hadn’t quite healed as he opened the door to the roof. Theo, who’d been standing near the edge where Scott had been given no choice but to bite Liam, whipped around to stare at whoever had joined him.

“You’re okay?” Theo asked, frowning. His hands were folded in front of him, blood on his arm from a mostly-healed bullet wound. “We felt the fear go but we weren’t...we couldn’t be sure.” 

“I’m fine.” Scott said. It was even mostly true. “Tired, mostly.” 

Theo cracked a smile at that. “You’ve only been carrying the weight of Beacon Hills on your shoulders for like three years, you’re about due for a break, aren’t you Atlas?”

Scott wondered if that was what he was feeling. Maybe that was why the relief felt so crisp, the sense of things being over. Maybe he was tired of keeping himself together and pretending he was okay for the sake of everyone. He was just so goddamn tired of fighting.

He hadn’t even realized he’d started crying until Theo approached, reaching up gently to wipe away the tears that had fallen, blood coming away on his finger. Theo’s face was set in a small frown. His mouth opened and shut a few times, like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how to say it. 

Scott wasn’t sure what he wanted to say either. Words were hard. But he was sure of one thing, and that was that outside of seeing his mother; alive and whole and well, nothing had loosened the vice grip on his chest like seeing the shape of Theo against the night sky. So, unlike he had months ago, when Theo’s easy hug had been so difficult to return, Scott wrapped his arms around Theo’s shoulders and pulled the chimera close, one hand on the back of Theo’s head and the other pressed against the flat of his back.

If Theo had shown even the slightest hint of hesitation, Scott would have released him, but the chimera melted against Scott. Theo’s arms wound their way around Scott’s chest to latch at his back, his face pressed into the curve of Scott’s neck, chests flush together, close enough to feel the other’s breathing. 

“Thank you.” Scott whispered against the side of Theo’s head, breathing in and sorting past the scent of blood and smoke and gunpowder to find the scent that was uniquely Theo’s. “Thank you for keeping them safe.”

“I have a lot to make up for.” Theo said quietly. He didn’t quite pull away, but his arms went slack.

Scott released him, letting him step away. Theo wrapped his arms around himself and turned away from Scott slightly, not quite putting his back to the alpha. Scott’s hands, which had fallen to his sides, clenched and unclenched, wanting to drag the chimera back and hold him and push away the guilt and sadness that now emanated from him.

“Theo, I didn’t ask you to come here to make up for past wrongs.” Scott said gently, tucking his hands in his pockets before he crossed a line. “I asked you to come here because I trusted you to do what you had to do to save Liam, Mason, and Corey. Not to mention my _mom._ ”

“So you sent me here _because_ I’m a killer.” Theo glanced at Scott, anger and confusion in his eyes. 

Scott held up one of his hands and shrugged. “I sent you here because I needed them to be safe. I needed to know that if it came down to that – to make a choice between taking a life and protecting the pack, you’d do what needed to be done.”

Theo let out a quiet, sad chuckle. His tongue darted out, Scott’s eyes watching as it traced over his lips. “That’s what I’m good for then. Protecting a pack I’m not a part of.” 

Scott clenched his jaw and spun away from the chimera, frustrated both in Theo’s misunderstanding and the fact that he couldn’t just say _you’re pack_ and make it all better.

It wasn’t that simple. 

“Theo…” Scott stared at the fencing, wondering how much of the odd spackling on the ground of the roof was blood. “I can’t do this right now. I just…” 

“You just what, Scott?” Theo asked, turning back towards him.

Scott studied him for a long moment, trying to figure out the right words to say to get his point across. The words that would uncurl the chimera’s arms from his body, the words that might begin to right wrongs that Scott was far from responsible for. The wrongs that made Theo defensive, that made him feel like he was only good for certain things. 

“I tore my own eyes out tonight,” Scott settled on. “I tore my eyes out to fight the Anuk Ite because I was scared that I might open then. I kept waiting, Theo, for it to turn into _you_. I kept waiting for it to know me better than I know myself, to be reminded of how scared I was that night, but it never did. I’m not afraid of you, Theo. I might have been, but I’m not anymore.” 

Scott reached out to squeeze Theo’s shoulder, giving himself just enough contact to be sure this was all real, that he was still in the firm reality of the moment and not lost in the memories of chaos and fear. “You matter to me, Theo. Pack is complicated, it affects more than just me. But you matter. You’re more than a killer. And tonight you proved that you _can_ change. You can be better. You took Gabe’s pain, Theo. That’s something.” 

Something cracked in Theo’s eyes, a frozen sheet of ice giving way to a flood of emotion as the chimera stared, his eyes going glassy but never quite tearing up. Scott suspected there were years of barriers behind those eyes, and suddenly he felt more determined than ever to get past them someday. 

He wasn’t sure which of them moved first, but they collided in a kiss that was desperate and needy and frantic. It was a kiss that held years of emotions, some over a decade old and some newer, some built in the quiet acknowledgement that Theo Raeken was not an irredeemable monster just moments ago. Theo’s hands latched behind Scott’s neck and Scott wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist, holding him close as their lips brushed.

They smelled like sweat and blood, gunpowder and smoke and their scents were still laced through with latent chemosignals of fear. Still, as Scott’s tongue traced the seam of Theo’s lips, Theo one hand sliding up to grip at his cheek, nothing mattered except the feel of Theo’s hands on his and the taste of his mouth.

Scott broke the kiss before it could go too far, before he gave into temptation to press Theo up against that chain link fence and bite marks that wouldn’t heal for days into his neck. Theo whimpered, quiet, barely-there, as Scott pulled away, keeping him close, their foreheads pressed together. “We have...we need to talk about this.”

“We don’t.” Theo insisted. “We really don’t have to talk about it at all.”

Scott shook his head. “No.” He said, pressing one more chaste kiss. “I need to check in with everyone, we need showers, and we need to talk. I won’t be one more person to use you without your consent, Theo.”

Theo tilted his head away, his jaw set as the words sank in. His body gave a shiver, like emotion was trying desperately to escape but couldn’t find an outlet. “Okay.” 

\--

Scott’s plan – check in with everyone, go home, take a shower, and then sit down and talk – was made with the best of intentions, but it was still late before they got back to his house. His mom had insisted on staying with Chris, and Scott couldn’t help but wonder whether they were eager for the same thing he was – a quiet moment to stop and breathe, and a person to make it real.

He let Theo shower first, spinning idly in his desk chair, wondering what exactly his next move was going to look like. Everything was simultaneously simple and complicated, and as the adrenaline that he’d been running on faded, Scott just felt overwhelmingly tired.

Theo stepped into the room a few moments after Scott heard the water shut off, and Scott felt his eyes flash at the sight of Theo, pink faced and clean, dressed in a pair of Scott’s sweats and a T-shirt, smelling like a delicious combination of his own scent and Scott’s. Theo chuckled at the eye flash. “Go shower.” He insisted, leaning down to press a kiss against Scott’s lips. “And then apparently we have to talk.”

Scott couldn’t get the image of Theo wearing his clothes out of his head as he showered, washing away blood and dirt, unsure how much of it was his own and how much belonged to others. He scrubbed at his face, cleaning the remnants of what he’d doen – what he’d had to do – from his eyes. He scrubbed at his skin until it had pinked from the force and the heat, wondering if he scrubbed hard enough, could he remove the guilt and the fear and the anxiety about _what came next_.

He pushed that away as he stepped out from under the spray, cutting it off. He dried himself and then his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. He could worry about what happened next tomorrow, or the next day, or the one after. Right now, he needed to focus on the present.

He briefly considered if he should have gotten dressed before he entered the bedroom, but when he walked in, he was suddenly glad he hadn’t bothered. Theo was sprawled out on Scott’s bed, naked, one hand wrapped leisurely around his cock. “Nice of you to finally join me.” Theo said. He must have dug through Scott’s bedside drawers, because there was his bottle of lube on the bed next to him.

Scott swallowed, unable to drag his eyes away from the sight. “This is not talking.” He said, his hand gripping the towel tightly. 

“I don’t want to talk, Scott.” Theo said, his voice a little breathless as his hips began to thrust up into his hand. “I give you my consent. Just... Scott. We can talk tomorrow.” 

This was a terrible idea. On the list of terrible ideas, this was up there with some of his more spectacular failures, like trusting Theo the first time, or digging his way into Corey’s memory when he was angry and scared. “What do you want me to do, Theo?” Scott asked. It was a compromise. It was Scott’s attempt to make Theo say out loud what it was he wanted, so Scott could be sure it was consensual. So he could preserve Theo’s agency.

“I want you to fuck me, Scott.” Theo said pointedly. “I just...you said I mattered to you. Help me see that. You said I could be more.” Theo’s hand fell away from his dick and that same unfamiliar vulnerability snuck back into his eyes. “I don’t want to be more. I just want to be yours.”

That was about as clear a consent as Scott could have hoped for. He dropped his towel, stepping forward to kneel between Theo’s legs, tugging him up into another desperate kiss. His hands wound his way into still damp hair, and Theo’s eyes fluttered closed as they kissed. Scott kept his open, focusing on every flutter of Theo’s lashes. 

He pulled one of his hands from Theo’s hair, and then tugged the other one, back, breaking the kiss and exposing the column of Theo’s neck. Scott could tell from the red haze of his vision that his eyes had shifted as he pressed a line of kisses and gentle, human-toothed bites to the skin there, sucking bruises that had Theo arching up off the bed like he couldn’t press his skin far enough into Scott’s mouth.

Scott let Theo’s body fall back gently against the bed, and then continued to move down his body, kissing and sucking marks and bites into Theo’s skin that lasted longer than they had any right to by virtue of Scott being an alpha. Theo didn’t seem to care. It seemed that whatever walls he’d built, whatever he hid deep in the recesses of the frozen tundra of his mind, it didn’t extend to moments like this.

Theo was breathless, eyes alternating between squeezed tightly closed and focused wholeheartedly on Scott’s. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Scott asked, sucking marks against the sensitive skin of Theo’s thigh, one of his hands slipping between Theo’s cheeks, just enough moisture from the shower and the sweat built up to allow him to press just the tip of his finger against theo’s entrance, Theo letting out a soft whimper a Scott did.

“God, yes.” Theo said. “Fuck me.”

Scott chuckled. “Skipping steps?” 

“I don’t care. Just do it.”

“I care.” Scott said, pulling his hand away, patting the bed until he closed his hand around the lube. “You want me to show you that you matter right? That you’re mine?” Scott pressed a lubed finger back against Theo’s entrance. “I want this to be good for you.” In one smooth motion he slid his finger gently in until the first knuckle, Theo throwing his head back against the pillow. 

Scott lost himself then, in the smooth feel of Theo against his finger, the sounds escaping from his mouth as Scott moved the finger, slowly at first, and then faster as one finger became two and eventually three. He lost himself in the scent of arousal and the scent of _Theo_. This version of Theo, the version that nobody else got to see, a version reserved just for Scott. 

The inside of Theo’s thigh was covered in an array of marks, Scott deliberately ignoring his twitching cock as he worked Theo open, batting away the chimera’s hands as he tried to touch himself. The third time, Scott looked up with red eyes and growled, Theo’s hands falling to rest on the bed for good. 

When Scott thought he was ready, he withdrew his fingers, hearing a gasp-whimper from Theo that dragged a smirk to his lips. “You good?”

“Depends,” Theo said, his cool grey eyes fixed on Scott’s, barriers down. There was no mask, no hiding, no manipulation. All Scott saw in Theo’s eyes was desire. “How much longer are you gonna tease me for?”

“You asked for this.” Scott said with a shrug, squeezing lube into his palm and exhaling as he coated his own dick with the liquid. He’d been hard almost since he’d walked into the room, groaning in relief as he saw the hunger in Theo’s eyes grow as he watched Scott. “You wanted me to show you that you matter.”

“I wanted you to fuck me,” Theo grumbled, face tensing for just a moment before Scott leaned down to kiss him again. Theo relaxed into the kiss, sinking back against the bed, hands finding Scott’s shoulders, nails just barely biting into his skin.

“How?” Scott asked against Theo’s lips. “Do you want me to fuck you like this, or do you want me to fuck you on your knees?” One of Scott’s hands lingered between Theo’s legs, stroking the relaxed hole, over his perineum and cupping his balls gently, rolling them between his fingers.

“I don’t fucking care,” Theo whined. “I just...Scott _please_.” 

Scott grinned triumphantly as the ‘please’ slipped from between Theo’s lips. There was something absurdly powerful about reducing Theo to begging, about pulling a pleasantry from his lips, forcing him to ask politely for what he wanted instead of just demanding it. Theo’s face was flushed, his eyes needy, lips parted to reveal that wet pink tongue.

Scott obliged Theo, shifting back and spreading his legs, bending his knees up. He rubbed the head of his cock gently against Theo’s entrance, pulling another keening “ _please_ ” from his lips before finally pressing in. If Theo felt good against his fingers, it was nothing compared to the way he felt against Scott’s dick, tight and hot, slippery with lube.

Theo went silent, his head tipped back, mouth open and chest heaving. Scott knew there’d be a stretch, knew he had to go slow. He slid back out experimentally, watching Theo’s face for signs of distress, pulling pain but finding none to take. He slid in further with the next thrust, Theo’s body lax and his for the taking. 

Theo looked up after a moment, still panting, and dragged Scott down for a kiss that he readily gave him. They both groaned at the shift in their bodies, Scott’s dick buried inside Theo, Theo’s trapped between their stomachs, a mix of friction and need and desire boiling down into pleasure that threatened to overtake both of them.

Pleasure without fear was new for Scott. The idea that he could fuck Theo and not be on full alert, that he could focus all of his energy on the feel of Theo’s body, on the noises that spilled from his mouth and the way his hands scraped at Scott’s back, leaving marks that would heal before they were even done fucking. It was new. So much of his life he’d been running, he’d been fighting and chasing that this moment.

He couldn’t help but wonder if it was as important to Theo as it was to him.

Between the passion of the moment, the noises Theo was making, and the relief of the day’s events crashing down around him, Scott knew that drawing things out tonight wasn’t the right answer. He sat back, pulled away from Theo’s kiss and found a rhythm, stroking Theo’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Theo came with a garbled, “oh, fuck, _Scott_.” 

Scott followed him a moment later, his eyes going red as he did, hands gripping Theo’s hips hard enough to bruise. He pulled out a moment later, leaning down to kiss Theo again. Theo’s eyes were closed but his lips were curved upward, the kiss awkward because neither of them could stop smiling.

Scott collapsed onto the bed next to Theo, one arm over his eyes and the other lazily stroking at the sensitive inside of Theo’s wrist. A giggle burst out of him, unexpected and bright and new. Before long, his chest was shaking with the weight of his laughter, euphoria and relief and the rush of post-orgasm emotions leading up to near-hysteria in the otherwise quiet room.

When he’d recovered, he turned to see Theo, propped up on his side, eyeing him critically. “What was that?” Theo asked with a yawn, his free hand resting on Scott’s chest. 

“We won,” Scott said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world because _it was._

Theo cracked a lazy smile, rolling his eyes fondly. “You won. None of us would be here without you, Scott.”

“Stiles threw the mountain ash. Lydia broke into Argent arms to get it. Malia distracted me long enough to bring my eyes back. Derek burned the yellow wolfsbane out. You and Liam kept the hospital safe. _We_ won, Theo. All of us.” 

Theo shrugged but he was smiling, exhaustion and orgasm leaving him without a mask to hide his emotions behind. “You need to sleep.” Theo said.

“Mm. We both do.” Scott agreed. “I should go get you something to clean up with.”

“It’s okay.” Theo said, curling up against Scott’s side, resting his head against his shoulder.

Scott had to admit that there was something incredibly attractive about the idea of Theo smelling so intensely like the both of them. About waking up to the immediate reminder of what they’d done, about the fact that it was real and they were alive.

Scott tilted his head to press a kiss to Theo’s forehead, resting there, breathing in the scent of Theo and him, twined together, free of the fear that had plagued them. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Scott.” Theo said, his lips close enough to Scott’s neck that the alpha could feel them move against it. Theo pressed the tiniest kiss there, sending a shiver down Scott’s back at the contact. The exhaustion was seeping in now, curled up on his bed, holding onto Theo as proof that this was real, this wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t going to open his eyes and face down the day again.

It was the best night’s sleep Scott had gotten in 3 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the reason I'm doing this y'all. I love them. 
> 
> Also, full disclosure, there is a big "suspension of disbelief" in this fic and that disbelief is that they would not just go straight home and pass the fuck out because that is absolutely what I would have done. 
> 
> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
